Kames Songs
by BieberLove
Summary: I added a new one for the Holidays  A day late:
1. Chapter 1

**My attempt to do a Kames theme. I'll do a real story about them some other day. For now is a music shuffle (: I DON'T own Big Time Rush ): or any of the songs  
****P.S. They each tell a DIFFERENT story.**

**Love Letter**** - ****Heffron Drive**

Kendall Knight sighed and tossed another piece of paper in the trash. He was the only one in the apartment, Everyone else went out, but he wanted to stay so he could write his love letter. You see, Kendall is in love with one of his best friends. The perfect tall gorgeous brunette. He decided it was time to let James know. The only way he thought would work was to tell him through a letter. He picked his pencil up and started on a new piece of paper.

'_Dear James,_

_I honestly have no idea how hard this is.'_

"No!" Kendall grumbled and crumbled the paper, throwing it into the trashcan. He leaned back in his chair. He was so completely lost into space that he didn't even realize his love had entered the room.

"Kendall?"

"…"

"Kendall!"

"…"

"KENDALL!"

"Wha-what?"

"Something wrong buddy?" James sat at the end of Kendall's bed because it was close to the desk Kendall was sitting at.

He smiled at James, "I'm fine. Just think about how to do something."

"What?"

"You'll soon know."

"Okay then? If you're okay then I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," as soon as James was out of sight Kendall had a brainstorm and started on a new paper.

'_Dear James,_

_I'm in love with you baby, so I'm putting it in this love letter. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to tell you. Do you feel the same? It's a yes or a no not a maybe. I've been going crazy when I think about you. I'm infatuated with the way move and how you sway. I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance. I've never met anyone else like you. I love how you get everyone's attention when you walk in the room. I stutter around you. You blow my mind. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. I just had to tell you. So here's my love letter._

_Love,  
Kendall'_

Kendall folded the letter and placed it in a envelope. He neatly wrote James' name on the front of it and laid it on James' bed. He bit his lip and left the room to go to the roof top.

_I'm in love with you baby  
So I'll put it in a love letter_

**DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again**** - ****Usher**

James entered the loud club. He had no idea why he was here. He just felt like getting everything off of his mind. He walked over to the bar, taking out his fake ID. The waiter didn't even look at the idea. She just kept her eyes on James' body. She smirked and asked, "What can I get for you hun?"

"A beer."

"Coming right up, babe."

James rolled his eyes, "Tramp," he muttered to himself. Gladly taking his beer when said tramp came back.

Kendall on the other hand knew exactly why he was here. He wanted to get away from Jo, Gustavo, and everything else. He had broken up with Jo along time ago and she still would not leave him alone. Gustavo was pissed at him for ruining 'everything' for Big Time Rush. Even though he knew his friends were happy he finally broke up with her, especially James.

Before moving to L.A., Kendall and James were a wonderful couple. They were in love. But when they moved here, James said it was best if they acted straight, and eventually they called the relationship off. Truth be told, Kendall never stopped loving James. To him James was perfect, even when he gets out of the shower, wakes up, gets back from death practice with Gustavo, and pretty much any moment when James thought he looked terrible.

He made his way through the crowd of people dancing, grinding, and making out. He stopped when the sight of a perfect brunette hair caught his eye. He turned to see James dancing with some random girl. By what Kendall could tell, James was drunk. He sighed and made his way over to his ex-lover. He saw the girls hands making their way down James. Kendall was steaming with anger. He grabbed the woman's shoulder and pulled her away from James, "Back off, whore," he growled at her. She rolled her eyes and went to find another drunk guy. James beamed at Kendall and through his arms around the smaller man.

"Do I (_hiccup_) know you?" James smile fell as it turned into a thinking face. Kendall finding this face irresistible. "I think I'd remember those amazing eyes you have," James smirked.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Jamie, your drunk. Lets just go."

"No!" James pouted. He was about to run away from Kendall, but suddenly the songs changed.

"Okay, everyone, grab someone special and lets get this started," the DJ blared through the mic.

"I love this song!" James exclaimed and pulled Kendall to the other side of the dance floor and made him dance. Kendall chuckled at his friend. He decided to go along with it though. So here they were in the club, bodies rocking from side to side. That was until James stopped dancing and looked Kendall in the eyes, seriously.

"Kenny?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Kendall stopped moving as well. He stared at James. His eyes wide with shock, "Wha-what?"

"I mean it."

"No, you're still drunk."

"Kendall!"

"What!"

"I love you!"

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips on James'. Both smiling into the kiss. James pulled away, "I told you so."

Kendall chuckled, "Thank you, DJ."

**Someday - Nickelback **

James slammed the midnight blue suitcase on his and his lovers bed. He yanked the wooden dresser drawer out and threw random clothes into the suit case. Kendall sighed. They had been fighting for days. James said he was leaving. Kendall just never believed him. He stared at the back of James' body. He was standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Baby, please don't do this," Kendall whispered.

James glared at the suitcase. His hands were shaking violently. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from falling. His voice cracked in a low mumbled, "K-endall…W-we can't keep th-is up… All we ever do is fight. I c-can't take it anymore. Don't you get it? I-I want something… Something real."

Kendall's eyes shot wide open, "W-what? You don't- what we have- what do you- what we have is real."

Crystal clear tears started to flow from James' eyes. He looked at the clothes. He spotted a blue/white beanie. He cried harder. His hands grabbed the beanie. They stood in silence for seconds, minutes. James wiped his face some and turned to face Kendall, who was closer than before.

"C-Can I… Keep this?" James sobbed. Kendall bit his lip and nodded. James turned back around and laid it on top of everything else. _'I wish you would clench your trembling fists and unpack your suit case, please,'_ Kendall wished to himself. He slowly moved closer to James. He noticed that his lover's body was shaking out of control.

Kendall stood behind James. He slowly reached out and slid his arms around James' waist. He pulled the taller boy as close as he could to him. Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder, and James placed his hands on Kendall's, leaning onto the shorter guy. Kendall took in James' sent, hoping it wouldn't be the last time. He slowly made the two rock. He could feel the tears coming to his own eyes, thinking this would be his last chance to hold James.

"Someday, some how, I'm going to make it alright, but not right now."

**I Know You Know**** - ****Big Time Rush**

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you know."

James stared at the blonde as if he was the craziest person he had ever met, "I know what?"

"You know," Kendall smirked.

"No, Kendall, I do not know what you are talking about."

Kendall's smirk grew bigger as he stepped closer to James. He gently took the taller man's hand in his. He placed James' hand on his heart. The brunette blushed a light shade of red, "I know you know you got my heart thumping."

"What do you mean, Kendall?"

"Jamie, we both know that we got something."

"I… Well… We… Okay," James' blush got darker.

"Good. So you'll be mine?"

James stayed quiet for a moment, in shock. Before he beamed and nodded his head rapidly, "YES!"

Kendall smiled and place a small peck on James' lips.

**Stuck In The Moment**** - ****Justin Bieber**

The four Big Time Rush boys were currently sitting on the bright orange couch in 2J. Logan was lecturing them about wheat they learned at the Palm Woods school today. He knew his three best friends didn't pay attention. Topic? Romances that took a turn for the worst. Example, what Logan was talking about now: Romeo & Juliet.

James and Kendall would sneak a lovingly gaze at each other every few minutes. This would go on without Carlos or Logan noticing. No one knew the two were dating. They didn't want to harm Big Time Rush's reputation. Kendall knew how bad James had wanted to be famous and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his secret love's dreams.

Kendall smirked and send the taller brunette a text, trying to keep Logan from seeing him. '_I bet Romeo & Juliet never felt the way we feel ;)' _He glanced over at James, who was trying to hide his phone as well. He saw James smile and roll his eyes. James put his phone away and listened to Logan's lecture so he could get a come back for Kendall. When they finally were done with Romeo & Juliet, they moved on to Bonnie & Clyde.

James sighed and hid his phone behind a blue couch pillow, _'Bonnie & Clyde never had to hide like we do :\' _When Kendall read this, he too sighed. He glanced over at James, who was staring into space. Kendall bit his lip and looked at Logan. He slowly stood up, "Logan, we get it. Break time. Please?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Fine. Ten minutes."

"Thirty!" Carlos yelled as he ran off so he did not have to hear Logan object. Logan let out a frustrated growl and walked to the kitchen.

Kendall stood up and waved his hands in front of James' face, "Huh? Were did Logan go?"

"Break time."

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"Again, why?"

"You know why," Kendall winked at him. James beamed and stood up too. Kendall causally said, "Let go hang in our room," loud enough for Logan to hear.

We walked to our room and I opened the door for James. He locked the door once they were both in the room. Kendall grabbed James' hand and pull him to James' bed. He slightly leaned over James and pressed his lips to the brunettes in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"James, you know there is never a place I'd rather be than to be stuck here in this moment with you."

James smiled and leaned against Kendall, grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him again. As long as they were together at moments like this, then he had no problem keeping their love a secret.

**Review? My fail attempt? Good? Eh? Bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays Kames lovers :] (A day late)**

**That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber**

James stomped his way all the way back to 2J. He had tried to talk to Kendall, but the blonde boy completely ignore him. Kendall had promised to go play some hockey with him. What was on Kendall's mind instead? Hanging out with the hoe Jo. James was asking Kendall what time he wanted to go to the rink, when Kendall saw Jo walk into the Palm Woods. The blonde boy stood up and went over to the other blonde. James could feel his heart drop when Kendall grabbed Jo's hand and took a flower from one of the vases near him. He could hear Kendall asking her if she wanted to see a move at seven. James couldn't help but think that that should be him. That's when James got up from the table, walked over to Kendall, called him an asshole, and stormed up the Palm Woods stairs.

"Wow. What's with the mood?" Logan asked as James groaned and landed on the long, orange couch.

"Kendall is a jerk," James huffed.

Logan knew that James secretly still _(The brunette and blonde tried dating. Everything between them went down heel when Jo moved in. James broke up with Kendall and lied saying he never felt anything between them, ever.)_ loved Kendall. Not that Logan would ever tell James that he knew. Logan knew that if he told the tall brunette, the boy would freak out and say everyone knows. Logan sighed and walked over to the couch, "Did he cancel your hockey plans?" James groaned again. Logan took that as a yes. Both boys know that every time Kendall and James made plans, Kendall normally cancel or said he forgot about them.

"He ignore me, Logan. I told him he was an asshole. I saw Jo say something to him after I did. He laughed! He didn't even care that I was mad!"

Carlos, who was sitting at the top of the swirly slide, heard all of it and he slid down, "I'll go to the rink with you!" He smiled, trying to cheer his friend up. James sighed and shook his head.

"It's just not the-" James began, but Kendall walked into the apartment. He had a huge grin on his face and a new hockey stick in his hand.

"Look at what Jo bought me! Way better than my last one!" James could feel his heart sink lower. He bought Kendall his last hockey stick.

Carlos walked over to Kendall, "Can I see it?" Kendall handed the short boy the object. Carlos crashed it over Kendall's head.

"OWE! WHAT THE HELL, CARLOS?" Kendall rubbed his head. Carlos smirked at the now snapped in half hockey stick.

"Why are you asking me that. I should be asking you that. Why the hell do you ALWAYS cancel on James! You ignore him! You could be the one making the plans and not even show up! He is your FRIEND. You treat him like CRAP!"

Kendall just stood there, staring at his normally sweet friend, "James, do… Do you really feel that way."

"You know I do. You just don't care. You haven't cared about since that hoe moved in five months ago. If you're trying to break my heart then it's working because you know that should be me."

"But you broke up with me."

"Because you NEVER CARED!"

"YES! I DID!"

"NO! You didn't. When she moved in you started ignoring me. When I finally decided that I should let you be happy, the first thing you did was ask Jo out!"

"I-I didn't know that."

"Yes! You did!"

"I'm sorry… I still love you."

"I don't know anymore. Kendall…" James walked around the blonde and out the door. Kendall sighed and sank to the floor.

"You shouldn't play with his heart."

"I know."

"You know, he's testing you. He wants you to follow him. He wants to see if you now were he's going."

Kendall stood back up and ran to his and James' secret spot at the park. James was sitting under the tree.

"Every time. Kendall. Every time your with her… It should be me."

"I know," Kendall walked over to him. He hesitated but sat on the brunette's lap. "I love you James. It should be you. I hope you will let it be you again."

"I hope YOU will let it be me."

"It's always you," Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars**_**[**__I honestly think this song was made for Kames__**:]**_

Kendall groaned from his own bed when he heard James' alarm go off. Every morning James clock goes off a 6:30. Even though the brunette boy hates the mornings, he get up really early so no one can see his morning hair.

"Ah! Kendall! Did I wake you? Sorry…"

Kendall groaned again and turned his head to face his room mate.

"NO! Don't look at me! I haven't done my hair yet!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "James, your hair is perfect the way it is now."

"Thanks for lying to make me feel better," James smiled and went to the bathroom.

Kendall sighed. He has a **HUGE** crush on James. Kendall is always complementing him for hints, but James never believes him. It drives Kendall crazy. Once again Kendall groaned ,"I'm not lying!" He threw the covers off of himself and decided to get up. James would be in the bathroom for two hours. He went to the living room and laid on the orange couch. He turned the TV and flipped through random channels until he fell asleep.

"Kenny, wakey, wakey," a voice called.

"_Nngghh_! Go away," Kendall whined.

"So you don't want to hang out with me today?"

"_Jamesss_! That's not fair. I'm _tireddd_," Kendall pouted as he sat up, eyes still shut.

"C'mon Kenny, let me see those perfect green eyes."

Kendall yawned and stretched, "Bleh."

"Please? I want to know if I look okay before we go outside."

Kendall's eyes shot open, "Jamie, you're amazing just the way you are."

"No, I'm not. That's why you're my best friend, Kenny. You tell me nice thing just to make me feel better. Me? Amazing? Haha. You're funny," James laughed, but stop, "Ugh! I hate my laugh. I wish I had yours."

_He hates his laugh? I think it's sexy. _Kendall thought. "James, are you trying to be perfect?"

"Mhm."

Kendall sighed. He grabbed James' wrists and pushed the taller boy's back down on the couch. Kendall crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. James bit his lip. "W-what are you doing?"

"James you ARE perfect. So just stay the same. You're eyes make the stars look like they're not shining," James eyes fluttered shut as Kendall's finger ran over his eyelid. "Your hair is perfect before you even try to mess with it," Kendall ran his right hand through James hair. "I give you complements EVERYDAY and you don't believe me. When I see you face, I would NEVER change anything about it. You ARE AMAZING just the way you ARE. When you smile, NO ONE can look away," Kendall ran his fingers over James lips. "I happen to think you laugh is so sexy," Kendall moved his face closer to James'. "I could kiss you lips all day if you would let me?"

James bit his lip. He could feel Kendall's breathe on his lips. He never knew that the blonde boy like him back. He always though Kendall was being a good friend by complementing him. "I-I… Y-you." James couldn't think of what to say. Kendall's face was to close to his. The blonde's nose on his own. James slowly nodded his head. Kendall smiled and captured James' lip in his. Kendall slowly let his grip on James' wrist go. One of his hands sank their way to James hair and the other to his cheek. The brunette boy moaned under Kendall. This giving the blonde a chance to explore James mouth. Their tongues fought until they both had to take a breath.

"Now do you believe me?"

James nodded and push his face up so his lips met Kendall's again.

**Hmm. I had to change some song that came up. My iPod Touch kept playing Justin Bieber every song . Not that I don't love J.B. but I didn't want every song to be from him. Also 'I Know You Know' and 'Love Letter' came up again. Then 'S My D' by Blood On The Dance Floor came one and… Let's just say this is rated T, not M. BUTT I decided to make it two long stories to a song so I picked two out of the five I had.**


End file.
